character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Herobrine
Summary Herobrine, also known as HIM, is a popular Minecraft creepypasta character first posted about in the Minecraft Forums on August 30th, 2010. He's the subject of a community made "creepy-pasta" (Creepy story). He's widely known to Minecraft fans. Other than in fan-made Mod content, He's not present in any official release of Minecraft. Herobrine also was an entity that exists within certian people's minecraft servers and build his own man-made structures. He's supposedly the spirit of Notch's dead brother. He's a rumored Hostile Mob found in Minecraft. He's the center of endless speculation and Creepypasta, producing explanations of his origins such as a ghost, Notch's dead brother, revenge carried out by a fired Mojang employee, and a slew of others. While many players claim to have seen this mysterious pseudo-player, no concrete evidence of Herobrine has been produced to date. Power and Stats Key: In Horror Internet | Minecraft Tier: 11-A | At least 9-A physically, Unknown with abilities Name: Herobrine, HIM Age: Unknown, the story itself has been around since Summer 2010 Height: 6'1" (185 cm) Weight: 950 Ibs (430 kg) Gender: Unknown (WoG mentions that there are no genders in Minecraft), Male in life Origin: Creepypasta | Minecraft Classification: Entity, Another Player, Notch's dead brother, Manifest Creature, Steve as an abomination with glowing eldritch eyes that stare through your soul Powers and Abilities: Program Physiology, Possible Possession, Minor Reality Warping (Can wrap on a 2D scale.), Hacking (Somehow deleted posts on the Minecraft Forums regarding it, implying it achieved mod privileges. Can pop up in singleplayer games despite being a player-like entity.), Extrasensory Perception (Noticed when a description of it popped up on the Minecraft Forums.) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spirit Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Teleportation (Can teleport between various Minecraft Servers such as Hypixel.), Data Manipulation (Can summon zombies by manipulating the files and the scripts used to spawn the zombies. Can make his name not pop up inside of the game. Can mess with the random generator to create strange anomalies, like 2x2 tunnels, small perfectly-shaped sand pyramids, and droves of trees with no leaves.), Technological Manipulation (It's a virus that can affect the multiple data softwares, especially when the users from the 4th wall were unable to close Blender because of deadly system interacting within Blender.) Attack Potency: Plane Level (Exists within minecraft and farther within the internet. As he's capable of even going to certain forums and deleting post.) | Town Level (One of the most dangerous entities in Minecraft, can easily harm creatures such as the Ender Dragon and the Iron Golem, harmed the Player.), Unknown with abilities (Can seemingly warp the entirety of the infinite Minecraft world, though it's impossible to know if these strange occurrences can be considered as feats on a destructive scale.) Speed: Unknown | Normal Human with likely Subsonic combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: None | At least Class 25 (Should be comparable to an ordinary Player.) Striking Strength: None | Town Class Durability: Plane Level | Town Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown (Shown to be aware and actively check the Minecraft Forums, though it's unknown if it has any presence beyond that.) | Standard melee range Intelligence: Unknown (The entity itself has not displayed any notable intelligence feats, as it's game-altering properties could very well be passive and random, and it's inhabitance of certain worlds seems to be completely without reason. However, the entity is apparently the soul of a deceased person, potentially making it's intelligence at least average.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Note: Please refer to the rules on non-canon/fan-made profiles. Others Standard Equipment: None | Iron Axe, & Iron Sword. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Minecraft Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Spirits Category:Entities Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Possession Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hackers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users